


Summer coda

by Vera



Series: Summer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera





	Summer coda

She's reading _Three Into One: Polyamory for Witches and Wizards_ in a corner of the library when Harry and Ron find her. Well, sneak up on her really. She doesn't know they're there, that they're reading over her shoulders, until Harry says, "Hermione!" sounding shocked and middle class. "What are you reading?"

She snaps the book shut, catching her fingers. She puts them, stinging, into her mouth automatically and that's how she turns, that's what she's doing when she catches Ron's expression. Harry is just surprised but Ron has taken a mental quill and joined three dots and the Oh of his eyes and mouth are the points of a triangle.

"Hermione," he says, rough, low vowels curling round the consonants of her name. "Ha," he says, and reaches out with both hands, grabs her and pulls her to him. She barely has time to catch his shoulder with her damp fingers, to gasp, "Ron," when his mouth is on hers and Harry so close she can feel him breathe. Then her mouth is free and she can see, oh, see them kiss, and Harry is melting, whole but leaning into Ron while his hand squeezes her hip and she shakes like a leaf, a summer leaf in a summer breeze.


End file.
